


Insufficient Writing Skill

by comavampure



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Insert in Thedas, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern OC in Thedas, Theories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comavampure/pseuds/comavampure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ideas, prompts, and personal theories/headcanons for the Modern OC in Thedas trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

I live in this part of the void that is the Modern OC in Thedas alley, where most DA fans might occasionally dip their toe in.  Some may even dunk right into it in secret and others like me, live breathe and champion all up in there.  Well because I sit in this boggy area (MY SWAMP), I get a lot of ideas for this type of sub-sub -sub section of the Portal-Fantasy trope.  So I decided “Lets write them all down!” and came up with this unholy mother truck load of prompts that I will probably NEVER get the chance to expand upon into their own stories. 

I’m a busy adult with responsibilities and bills and bleeegh all that boring stuff.  So unless I should ever win a sizable lottery that afforded me the luxury of kicking back in some cabin on the Canadian border and live a simple life of books, gaming and fanfiction, these ideas will probably never get expanded into their own full length stories.  Sadly  (even though I really really want to).  (Someone needs to find a way to make money off fanfictions that isn’t the 50 shades route)

“But coma! You can write them like you write some of your other stories, an update every few months!” 

I could, you’re right.  Completely right, but I would go _insane_.  You have no idea how finicky I am when I’m writing.  I get _lost_ in research so bad, I have to dump my google search history DAILY to avoid thinking back on what obscure tangent my research took me.  And that’s just for fanfic writing!  Not even my original stuff. _You don’t even want to know how deep a hole I go into for that._

Now I’m not claiming my ideas are awesome, these are just that, ideas.  Occasionally some pique my interest enough to start planning out chapters with outlines and occasional one lines or scenes written out but nothing quite serious.  But I have a bunch of these and I get more daily the more time I dig into the Dragon Age fandom, and I’m still getting new information about this lovely world of Thedas. I still haven’t gotten my hands on all the comics or books so _yeah_. 

Basically what this will be is a collection of these ideas, prompts, outlines and shorts.  Sometimes there may even be some theories, theories you may see be used in my actual stories. And if you like any of these ideas or are inspired by any of them or even want to use one of the prompts or ideas or theories for your own story, BY ALL MEANS.  This is why I’m putting them out there. 

As a heads up, most of these ideas and prompts will likely take place during or around Inquisition.  I’m relatively new to the Dragon Age fandom in that I only got into it when DAI came out.  I got the game started playing and fell in love, paused my first play through of Inquisition and purchased DAO and DA2 immediately and spent weeks binge playing.  And I was hooked.  SO… while I know OF what happens in DAO and DA2, I don’t have the same meticulous detailed information of side quests and easter eggs as I do with DAI.  And also note, I haven’t played any of the DAI DLC so I’m lacking in that information too (But I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!)


	2. Groups & People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groups & People that may interest you Modern OC in Thedas writers.

**The Blades of Hessarian**

Location:  The Storm Coast

Quest(s): Cleaning House

If you’ve read my story Maker Have Mercy you know how I used this old and secretive Andrastian cult to my OC-insert, Mercy’s advantage.  They were the basis for Mercy to acclimate herself to Thedas because she was just awfully weak and incompetent with regard to combat.  But who knows, you may use this group in a different way.  In fact I invite you to!  It allows for a lot of expansion on their customs and loads of other OCs you can make that are native to Thedas with their own stories and back stories.  And they are in the path of the Inquisition, and how they are handled is up to you.  Perhaps you want your OC to take down the leader and offer them as a bargaining chip to the Inquisition?  Whatever you can think of, I ‘d love to read it.

 

**Apostate Widris**

Location: Fallow Mire

Quest(s): Beacons in the Dark,  These Demons Are Clever

There is an apostate in the Fallow Mire, her name is Widris and following the clues to find her, you come across this very interesting [Codex Entry](%E2%80%9D).  I highly suggest you read it, it’s short.  But the part I was most interested in was:

“The concoctions I can make with the plants here, in safe amounts, will open my mind to vistas **past the Fade**. The demons hint it is beyond me, because they wish to undermine me. It's so clear. It's so very clear.”

Past the fade you say?  And the demons, and therefore spirits, say is it beyond you Widras?  Why that sounds like a very interesting bit of information.  If we assume Widras isn’t barking mad and is actually onto something, we can say she is trying to reach Earth!  Or some other universe or what have you.  And once your Oc-insert is in Thedas, well they’ll have a very fun time in the Fallow Mire what with the Avvar (more on them below) and the undead.  And if they manage to make it to the village they can wait it out there for the Inquisition or perhaps are there just as the Inquisition apprehend Widris.  Up to you. 

 

**The Avvar**

Location: Fallow Mire, Frostbacks, Frostback Basin

Quest(s): Lost Souls, Jaws of Hakkon DLC + every quest in it.

This is my most recent obsession, I have been reading the wikia article on the Avvar and trying to consume as much information about them because they have so much potential for the OC-insert.  Don’t believe me? 

Their beliefs include one deity referred to as the Lady of the Skies.  Skies, and the Breach tears a hole in the sky.  I wonder what that signaled to them. That aside the Lady of the Skies is also the deity who shepherds the dead and if you want to have your OC insert die on Earth and end up on Thedas, this could be a very good way to explain why.  The Lady of the Skies shepherded them to their afterlife and placed them with an Avvar tribe.  The OC insert could even be seen as a sign by the tribe Augur.

If that isn’t enough they, like almost all religions, also have a trickster god, Imhar the Clever.  And if you want to delve into the whole “Spirited Away” type of OC-insert you can use Imhar wanting to mess with people.  (I was looking into this method as the Avvar gods remind me of Norse gods and perhaps Imhar is the Loki equivalent or _is_ Loki on Thedas.  I now hope I see a MarvelxDragon Age Crossover eventually.)

Whatever the method, there is a lot of lore and thus potential with the Avvar and the only reason I haven’t written out the first chapter for my idea involving them is the sheer amount of research.  Also, I haven’t played Jaws of Hakkon and therefore I am lacking in the knowledge I would have gleaned from examining the environment of the Frostback Basin.  And on top of that the OC-insert I had planned for this involves a whole butt load more research into nature, survival that I while I would love to do but I have time constraints.  So I’m putting this one up for anyone who wants to use this one.  I’d love to see your own adaptations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you use any ideas or prompts, please link in a comment, I'd love to read them!


	3. MGIT Prompt: Sense8 Edition

A while ago I had this MCIT/MGIT fic idea that revolved around the idea of Sense8 but I'm so swamped with my other fics i don't think I'll ever get to this one so I'm releasing this idea out there for others to use.  if you've ever watched the netflix show you might immediately get what I'm talking about.  If not, here's a basic idea: Eight People across the Earth are connected when they are "reborn" and they share sensations, emotions and can even "take over" each other lending their skills to the person who needs them. So imagine this with the MGIT/MCIT trope.  People across universes connected, either in pairs with only 2 or in groups (3-8).

Imagine, by whatever means you want to say (I prefer blood magic ritual because it's easy) at least two people, but you can use however many you want, one on Earth and one on Thedas are "reborn" as sensates.  They are separated by more than just space, but time and magic yet they begin to share their feelings, sensations, memories.  At first they cannot verbally communicate but the connection allows them to share ideas, thoughts, meanings all without speaking.  Eventually they speak and eventually they lose track of who is who. One day the MGIT wakes up on Thedas as though it is natural but in a body that is not hers, likewise the Thedosian wakes up on Earth in the MGIT's body.  

The two are bound by magic across universes and the more they communicate they more they become one and share.  It gets to the point they begin to share physical manifestations. They begin to leak into each other, changing their bodies.  The MGIT begins to take on characteristics of the Thedosian.  Like if the Thedosian is an elf, their ears begins to point or if they are a Qunari they could even begin growing horns. The Thedosian takes on appearances that the MGIT has, from curly hair, to better health.  They begin to share nutrients.  So if your Thedosian was an elven slave or city elf, suddenly they are not so deprived of food.  They become healthier and stronger.  If the Thedosian is a mage, magic could leak onto Earth.

Now because they are connected across universes, it means some fabric is torn between the two of them, some weakness that allows this connection.  There are two ways I envisioned this going, if you think of another by all means use it, these are just what I had thought up.  

  1. The tears weakens enough that one day, after maybe a months or years it gets to the point where the fabric is so thin between the two worlds it will only take a very powerful emotion to snap it, driving either the MGIT to Thedas or the Thedosian to Earth.  The tear can seal once the two who are connected are near each other, or the tear can remain open as a way for either to go back home.  Alternatively, the Breach causes this very weak spot to open wide and allows travel between the two worlds.  Up to you.
  2. Spiritually they are connected and the connection gets so strong one or the other can spiritually leave their body empty to visit the other, inhabiting the same body or if they are forceful enough they simply force the other out taking over their body. This can happen after something traumatic or they slip up and do this when they wish to escape. But the body back home is empty and if they do this too many times, something can get into that empty husk of a body. Eventually, one of the bodies may be considered dead.  The MGIT's body would look brain dead under an MRI scan and their family could claim them dead or whatever you wish. Up to you. But basically one of them ends up trapped in the body of the other on the other side of their connection.  They inhabit the body.



Anyway, it seems really complex but this was an idea I had for a while now.  While I have a very in depth outline, I just really don't have the time to work a story for this but I'd love it if someone took it and expanded on it.

 

I can expand more on this if anyone wants the full details of what I worked out but this is just to give ya'll a nudge. 


	4. All Soul's Day MCIT Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween/All Soul's Day themed MCIT Prompt

Prompt:

All Hallow's Eve - Day of the Dead - All Soul's Day

What do they all have in common? The dead, remembering the dead. Where that which separates the living and the dead is most weakest. Your MCIT is dead, or dies, on All Hallow's Eve but they do not move on. Their memories are so strong they form a spirit. The strongest of memories drives them through the land of the dead toward Thedas. There they are a spirit with memories of things that have yet to happen. But they are strong and retained their will. They become real. But instead of emulating anyone, they appear how they WISH to be and who they really are on the inside, or how they see themselves. Describe their form, their interaction with Thedas, and who they meet. They must arrive on Thedas on All Soul's Day however.


End file.
